


Recognition

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: There's a word that Alec associates with Magnus, though it's not the first word Magnus said to him (or even the most important).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ThinkWritten.com ([link](https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/)): "Greeting: Write a story or poem that starts with the word “hello” or other greeting."

Hello.

It’s not the first word Magnus ever said to him, but nevertheless, it’s the feeling Alec associates with him.

The word is a greeting, and meeting Magnus has been a greeting too, in a way. A salutation, an acknowledgement of all the things Alec had hidden away in the depths of his heart for so many years, all the dreams he’d dreamt and tried to ignore.

All the covert glances, the fantasies under cover of dark, the hopes pushed away time and again… Magnus had made it impossible for Alec to pretend anymore. He was just… so much more than anyone Alec had ever met. More beautiful, more flamboyant, more attentive. He’d noticed Alec in ways Alec wasn’t used to. He’d singled Alec out as worthy of his attention. _Magnus’_ attention, as though Alec wasn’t a duty-bound Shadowhunter and Magnus wasn’t the actual High Warlock of Brooklyn, powerful and breathtaking and beloved.

Though it had been a struggle to really let the world see him as he is and deal with people’s reactions, Alec is forever grateful to have had the experience.

And for Magnus, who had stood by his side through all of it.

Magnus, whose smile had made Alec’s heart clench in something like recognition. _Hello._

Magnus, whose fingers in Alec’s had felt so right. _Hello._

Magnus, who had so quickly become so integral to Alec’s life that Alec hadn’t been able to stand the thought of losing him to the Soul Sword… or Edom… or anything else. _Hello._

Magnus, whose slit-pupiled golden eyes never fail to take Alec’s breath away, never fail to ignite that thrill of recognition and trust and emotion. _Hello._

Magnus… whose lips on Alec’s feel like coming home.

_Hello, my love. Now that I’ve found you, I’m never, ever letting you go._


End file.
